Hurt
by lizteroid
Summary: Songfic from Christina Aguilera's Hurt. Bree's men.


_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh_

Bree looked back on the times the men in her life had said how much they loved her and would do anything for her. She had known that both Rex and Orson loved her and they would do anything for her but she had let her own pride get in the way and interfere with their marriage and her feelings towards them.

_I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes_

Both men had hurt her deeply. Rex with his infidelity, the affair for quenching his S&M preference with Maisy Gibbons and the Orson for his accident when he ran over Mike and left him almost for dead in the road, then of course the betrayal of the theft from their neighbours, after he had been released from jail. She just wanted everything to be fine, but she knew it couldn't be now.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

If it hadn't been for George Williams, her first husband Rex would still be alive now and she would still be able to lay in his arms and hear him talking to her, have his presence around her. And with Orson, if he hadn't gone off the rails just to hurt her and get her to notice he still existed in her eyes.

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

Bree hated herself for Rex's death, she felt it was her own fault that he had died, and she blamed herself for Orson's behaviour, he had been so loving for the first few years of their marriage and then when he had returned from jail, he had changed, it was supposed to make him change for better. Bree had been to proud and dignified to admit it had been her fault things had went wrong in both her marriages.

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_

Bree always festered on those thoughts; the thought she had herself to blame for the wrongdoing's in her marriages, and getting involved with the wrong men in between both her first and second marriages. She stayed home a lot of the time, only her business to keep her going now since Orson had left and Katherine had went out of her mind and alone she would cry over her husbands, missing them and wanting them back cause she loved them no matter what they did, she noticed that since they were gone.

_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?_

Thinking of Rex, Bree always looked to their ceiling in the bedroom, as if looking up to him in Heaven. Wanting him to notice her, down on Earth. She was always pained whenever she thought about Rex, he had been her first proper and true love, even though she had been engaged to Ty Grant when Rex had asked her to marry him, she had of course said yes because the two were so in love.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

She always remembered the look in Rex's eyes whenever he looked at her. There was most definitely love there for her. Everytime she felt his eyes on her, she would always blush, even right up until he had asked for the divorce from her. That had killed her. She thought they had been happy. But she had a plan to make it all work out between after he'd asked her, she'd remembered that he had promised her to love her forever.

_Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh_

Bree would always sigh as she thought of Rex, before the pain would kick in. She wish she could turn back the clocks to the days of the beginning of their problems being highlighted, she would have confessed to Rex that she wanted to do anything for him, anything he asked her to do she would have done for him, instead of freaking out on him and telling him that his preference had been a perversion. She had only hurt herself by doing so.

_If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away_

The redhead always felt she could kick herself for not being there in the hospital when Rex had passed, instead she had been polishing their wedding silverware, cleaning. The cleaning always made her feel better, because when it was finished, everything was in order and tidy just as she liked it. It had rooted back to when her mother had been killed and she had felt the urge to wash away the blood from the accident.

_Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time_

And now, without Orson there with her either in that big house, Bree was alone. She hated being alone, it always made her think, think of things she never wanted to touch. Those things were usually things she had placed in her emotional box at the back of the closet in her mind, to be opened at a time when she could deal with them. Orson had been a good husband if she hadn't counted the lies and deceit and the thefts, but he had also been a good father to Benjamin while he had been around for him.

_I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
By hurting you_

And now Bree was left alone, she had nobody else to blame for her mistakes in life but herself and she had took the very last sting herself. She'd hurt herself by hurting the one's she'd loved.

**Fin.**


End file.
